The present disclosure is directed to a flexible container having a flexible fitment.
Known are flexible pouches with rigid pour spouts for storage and delivery of flowable materials, often referred to as “pour-pouches.” Many conventional pour-pouches utilize a rigid pour spout, with the base of the spout having winglets. Each winglet is a structure that is perpendicular to the base, each winglet extends radially away (in opposing directions) from the annular base of the spout. Winglets are used to increase the surface area of the annular base in order to promote adhesion between the spout and flexible packaging film.
Winglets, however, are problematic because they require a specialized heat seal bar to effectively seal the winglet to flexible film packaging. The specialized heat seal bar requires a unique shape that mates with the shape of the spout base and winglet. In addition, the heat seal process requires precise and mated alignment between the spout and the films to ensure the spout is in parallel alignment with the film orientation.
As such, the production of flexible pouches is replete with inefficiency due to (1) the expense of specialized heat seal equipment, (2) the production down-time for precise seal bar-winglet alignment, (3) the production down-time required for precise spout-film alignment, (4) the failure rate (leaks) due to misalignment, and (5) the quality control steps required at each stage of pour-pouch production.
The art recognizes the need for alternative processes in the production of pour-pouches. The art further recognizes the need for improved pour spouts that avoid the production drawbacks of spouts having winglets.